battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Cake is shown to be effeminate and sensitive (He apologized to Pie because he beat her at tic-tac-toe). Besides being best friends with Loser, Cake is pretty social towards his fellow Losers but acts somewhat shy towards contestants outside of his team. Announcer In "Cycle of Life", Cake gasped when the Announcer said that there would be no Cake at Stake. It is unknown if this is actually Cake, or simply a sentient cake, however. Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", Cake was hiding behind Loser because of Bell knocking on the basket. Status: Enemies Book In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book watched a tic-tac-toe game between Cake and Pie. Cake never really acknowledges Book however. Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cake complains to Clock that Loser said he'd be on the same team with him. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cake suggests that they use Clock to spin their swing. In "Four Goes Too Far", Clock says "A working clock is still wrong twice a day" to which Cake responds saying he doesn't think that's true. In "Questions Answered", Clock responded to Cake saying "Same, same!" After Cake said he couldn’t press the buzzer without Loser’s support. In "The Four is Lava", Cake shows that he forgot Clock had been missing and feels guilty for it. Cake_with_Eggy_and_Clock.jpg Screenshot_2018-09-05_at_10.38.23_AM.png Same_Same!.png Coiny In "Don't Dig Straight Down," Cake and Coiny are presumably the only ones left alive on their team. They hide in Golf Ball's Underground Factory, but that also becomes flooded with the lava covering the surface. When Coiny unscrews the garbage chute, he accidentally falls into the lava. Cake says "Rest in peace, Coiny." Status: Friends Donut In "Questions Answered", Cake smiled when Donut said it’s time for Cake at Stake. Eggy In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Eggy says the seasons hosts are a real mess, Cake agrees. In "Four Goes Too Far", Eggy says the Twinkle is frighting, Cake agrees. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Cake and Eggy argue over who has a stronger spiritual relationship with Loser and therefore whether or not they should jump in the same hole that some of the other teams already jumped into. Status: Bad terms Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fanny can be seen sitting on Cake's head. Firey In "Enter the Exit", Cake asked Firey what to do when they had Four in liquid form inside a syringe. Firey suggested squirting it out into the shape of Four. Status: Friends Flower In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower said that Cake is a hater of Loser after Cake said “He’s gone for a reason.” Status: Likely enemies Four and X In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Cake agrees with Eggy when she says that Four and X as hosts are a real mess. Leafy In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Leafy rejoins and is placed on The Losers! Cake looks at her nervously but appears to be okay with being friends with her when she hugs both him and Eggy. In "The Four is Lava", Cake gives Leafy an annoyed look when she reveals to Clock that it is episode fifteen. Status: Possible friends Loser Status: Biggest fan/Enemies (In BFB 7) Naily In "Don't Dig Straight Down", while they don't interact directly, they are presumably friends. They both encourage Woody to go through the deprecated garbage chute since neither of them would fit, saying it's the end of the line for them. Status: Friends Needle In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Cake looked at Needle in horror when she ate a cake. Status: Likely still friends Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Cake was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Pie and won, he blushed while saying "Sorry Pie, no hard feelings, right?" Status: Friends Pin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", they stand together with Eggy, agreeing that Four and X aren't good hosts. In "Questions Answered", Cake is inspired by a speech given by Pin to the team about how the energy they felt when Loser encouraged them has always been there. In "Enter the Exit", Cake told Pin to believe in herself (saying "Pin, believe in the Loser in you!") because Pin thought she would mess up the only chance to bring Four back. Status: Friends Ruby mutilation of a slice of cake.]] In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Cake said "Yikes!" when Ruby eats a slice of cake. Status: Possible enemies Woody In "Don't Dig Straight Down", due to lava surrounding the stairs from the surface and below, Cake tells Woody that he'll have to keep going without him or Naily. Woody hugs the two sadly and Cake admits that he wishes that they could go with him too, but they simply can't since they wouldn't fit through the garbage chute. Cake tells Woody not to forget them and then sends him off towards the chute, smiling until the lava burns him. Status: Friends Category:Relationships